The Mission of The Ringing Pirate
by Music-Box
Summary: Nu Wa is stuck in Dong Zhuo's castle. Zhao Yun,Gan Ning,Zhou Yu and Lu Xun go to save her. But do she wants to come back home? Lu Bu/Nu Wa pairing..//WARNING YAOI // Gan Ning/Zhao Yun R&R!!! O.O
1. Default Chapter Catch me if you can!

Disclamer : i do NOT own Dysnasty Warriors nor The Romance of 3 kingdoms..i don't even know how the hell we could own a part of history.. .  
  
A/N : Well it's my first, and when i say..no wait, write that it's my first i really do mean it, fanfic..so please be nice and don't flame me too much. Also if you want my story to be better of some sort i need REVIEWS! But anyway..let MY story beging O.O  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Nu Wa ran up the stairs followed by two of Dong Zhuo's Guards. Halt! Intruder you shall pay for what you've done ! » . the smaller guard kept yelling the shu officer as the biggest stoped to catch his breath. Nu smirked and turned to face her pursuers pointing her rapier towards them ``tsk! You'll have to catch me first! `` saying those word she threw a wooden barrel in the stair case and kept going until she reached a hatch.  
  
She kicked it open and climbed on top of the tower. `` If only i knew what Gan Ning meant by 'Finding out what was hidden in Dong Zhuo's place' i would never accept such a crazy mission `` Nu Wa lost in her toughts never figured out about the dark figure standing behind her. She didn't had the time to turn around that she felt something hard hit her behind the head and everything went black. The last thing she saw was the end of a spear and white boots.  
  
-------- Flash Back -------  
  
Nu walked up to the camp settled up to the west of Chi Bi . Sighing, she brushed some of her dark colored hair out of her face and entered the commander's tent. The First thing she saw was all the Shu and Wu generals staring at her as she walked in. Zhou Yu was staring at her as well.She always loved him but that little over hyper girl named Xiao Qiao stole him from her. Though she never really had him. She shook her head to chase away the pain she started to feel in the very dept of her heart. She had to get over it, she wont be defeated by some little emotional problem. `` Nu Wa what were you doing? You're late.`` Liu Bei's voice brought her back to reality. `` I..I'm sorry, sir. `` answered Nu Wa whit a slightly shaking voice . `` Well, we shall continue then `` was the Shu commander's reply .She nodded and took a seat by Gan Ning and Lu Xun. Those two always cheered her up, since they met they've become friends and even war couldn't broke they're friendship. `` Oh but the snaky lady is late..bad girl ``Gan Ning greeted her by teasing her as always. `` Ah..Shut up you ringing pirate `` saying so Nu Wa sticked out tongue at Gan Ning but soon engouh Sun Jian cut them off `` Silence!``.The meating was long and boring. Anyone asked her opinion it wasn't as someone cared.  
  
As soon that the officers stood up, Nu Wa stormed out.`` Finally, fresh air!`` Nu Wa yawned and stretched her arms.`` You know what? `` asked Lu Xun while he stopped next to his friend. `` No..`` Nu Wa took interest in her friend while he started to tell her about his and Gan Ning's plan. After a sort while Gan Ning ran to them `` Lu Xun this is top secret! `` Gan Ning kept babling about the importance of the plan when he've been cut out by Nu Wa `` You need someone to investigate about Dong Zhuo's plans? I'll do it ``. ``Really?!? Are you serious?! `` the two Wu officers were stunned.  
  
------- End of Flash Back --------  
  
Nu Wa's eyes flipped open as she felt something cool and wet being pressed against her fore head. Faded colors twirled as her vision focused. The first thing she saw was dark brown eyes staring at her. She let out a scream and fell back, landing on the ground. Standing in front of her was the mightiest warrior of this era. The tall and strong built figured kneeled down in front of her. ``Lu..Lu Bu !?! `` was the words she spoke before fainting back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
So this is it for the default chapter. I hope you liked it. So now please..REVIEW! i want reviews they make my day. O.O 


	2. Chapter II Wha!

Disclamer : I still do not own China's history but you'll see someday when i'll have llloooootss of money( probably never) i'll buy it from God..*laughs in an evil way*  
  
A/N : So here's the second chapter as you seen i think i'll update often!thanks for the review..i posted the first chap..yesterday XD and keep reviewing!O.O  
  
Oh yeah when it is the character's toughts it's written in italic  
  
Chapter 2- Wha?!.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Nu Wa sat up and looked around her. She was in the middle of beautifuly decorated bedroom.She heard soft foot steps and turned around to see Diao Chan walking in the room. '' Good morning, i hope you slept well. '' said Diao as she took a seat next to Nu Wa. '' Where? Wha..!? Stand back enemy!! '' Nu Wa shouted at Diao Chan, jumping out of the bed. Diao Chan just stared at her looking confused . The Shu officer reached for her rapier but it wasn't there anymore. '' Who tookmy weapon?!? What are you planning to do? I wont die so easily! '' she shouted nervously. Diao Chan chuckled softly and shook her head as locks of black hair fell on her face. '' I am not here to fight you. Your weapon is in the desk next to your bed.'' Nu Wa blinked serval times '' What happened? '' was the only sentence she could speak up as thousand of questions were forming in her head. Diao Chan sighed, stared at the floor and took a deep breath '' I.don't know i'm sorry Nu Wa but I really do not know. One of Lu Bu's guard came this morning and asked me to take care of you. '' answered Diao Chan.'' Lu Bu's guard? I tought I was going to die.'' Nu Wa wont change subject before she knew what happened. Diao Chan's was Lu Bu's best officer and friend, she had to know what was going on. '' Do you me to show you around? '' Diao was apparently uneasy so Nu Wa just nodded and stretched her arms.  
  
'' Good! '' Diao walked out of the room, Nu Wa following lost in her toughts. They went through many gardens and rooms but Nu wasn't listening, what just happened to her was way to weird. Lu Bu wouldn't do such a thing not the fierce, mighty Lu Bu. She never met him but what she heard was way enough. The two girls walked in a room filled of the sound of clashing swords. '' This is Lu Bu's training room only the officers under his command and himself are allowed here. Not even Dong Zhuo is autorized to enter whitout my lord's permission. '' said proudly Diao Chan waitingfor Nu Wa's reaction but the only answer she got was a '' Huh? '' from the younger girl '' Are you listening to me? '' asked Diao Chan on an irrited tone. '' But of course, m'lady! '' aswered quickly Nu Wa. She didn't want to lost the only person she knew in this giantic castle. '' There she is!! '' a guard yelled from the back of the room as he ran up to Diao Chan. '' M'lady, that Shu officer is dangerous '' he pleaded, it was the guard that Nu Wa knocked out whit a barrel. '' She's an ally! How dare you..'' Diao Chan started the yell at the poor frightened guard but Nu Wa stopped her '' It's ok, Diao Chan please.'' Diao turned to face Nu Wa raising an eyebrow at her. Nu Wa quickly looked to the floor, tracing circles on the dusty ground.  
  
-------------- Shu Palace ----------------  
  
'' Where is Nu Wa she should have been back since a long time! '' yelled Lu Xun at Gan Ning while he ran after him. '' Nu is wise and skilled she'll back. '' replied Gan Ning stoping for his friend. '' What are you two talking about and where's Nu Wa? Zhao Yun have been searching for her for an hour now''. Gan Ning turned around and lauhged nervously '' My lord, err.. huh..well Nu Wa's gone shopping. '' said the pirate, shaking. '' Shopping?'' repeated Zhou Yu in a suspicious way. Lu Xun jumped in front of Gan Ning '' y-yeah! That's it! She's gone shopping for clothes whit Da Qiao! '' confirmed Lu Xun looking nervous as well.'' I'm not an idiot! Nu Wa would never go shopping for clothes. Now tell me what is it or i'll..''. Lu Xun's and Gan Ning's eyes widered as Gan Ning stepped foward '' She.We sent her to infiltrate Dong Zhuo's castle to see if he was running a ploy.She left two days ago and still isn't back..sorry sir '' said Gan looking at his boots. A shocked expression appeared on Zhou Yu's face '' Alone?!? In Dong Zhuo's castle!?! Are you two insane? What if something happened to her! '' shouted the gentle man Zhou at the two wu officers, completly losing his temper. '' ..Bishie '' Xiao Qiao walked up to Zhou Yu, She apparently wanted to ask him something. '' This isn't the right time, Xiao! '' Zhou Yu turned to his wife, fuming. Tears filled the petite girl's eyes as she ran away, leaving her husband completly stunned. '' Xiao..Wait i'm sorry, i didn't meant to..'' Zhou Yu ran out of the room, following Xiao. '' God, this is bad really bad.. '' said Lu Xun looking at his friend. '' Sure it is.. '' sighed Gan Ning as the two men left. Leaving the corridor empty.  
  
-------------- Back at Dong Zhuo's Palace -------------  
  
'' Thank you, Diao. I truly since a long time had a great day. '' Nu Wa said smiling at her new friend. Diao Chan smiled back and waved at Nu Wa, taking her leave. The green clothed girl walked in her room and jumped on her bed. That day she had real good time whit Diao Chan. She yawned and closed lazily her emrald eyes( A/N : what color is Nu Wa's eyes? Green or brown? ). She learned alot today. First, anyone knew where was Lu Bu's room. Not even his body guards and the most of time he was nowhere to be found. Wait..I am in enemy's territory what am i thinking i have to escape from here!! Nu Wa tought as she jumped up and grabbed her rappier. I have to escape from here. The young woman ran out of her room in the direction of the pheonix garden. She hopped to not encounter whit any guards. It was late for a walk in the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Done whit the second chapter. Sorry if Lu Bu wasn't there often but i swear that he'll show up in the third one! It's a little longer than the first one but if you guys ask for longer ones, don't mind and ask!  
  
Also i was wondering, what should i do a Nu Wa/Lu Bu pairing or a Nu Wa/Zhou Yu?? Until now there's a person that asked a Lu Bu/Nu Wa You guys will chose! so REVIEW! please please..i want reviews! .  
  
Bye.. 


	3. Chapter III Trees, Chickens and Doors

A/N : Thanks for the reviews!!!! ^-^ i luff you all !! so now for mafority it'll be a Lu Bu/Nu Wa!! I have an idea for an other fic but i don't if i should post it . Oh well anyways..  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DW or RTK..God don't want to give them to mehh T-T but next year i'll ask Santa Clause..you'll see i will suceed one day!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* Chapter III - Trees, Chickens and Doors  
  
Nu Wa walked in the beautiful garden and looked around. She heard some guards approaching so she decided to hide in a bush, if she was lucky engouh they wont see her. The two guards passed in front of her, arguing of who was the cutest between the two Qiaos. She waited until they were out of sight and walked out of the bush. There was too much guards around she had to wait longer. Sighing she decided to take a walk around the garden. It was way bigger than she tought at first.  
  
She stopped in front of a small pond and looked at her own reflect. I don't stand a chance against Xiao.She's so beautiful and i look so..plain and normal.Serpent girl yeah..that's exactly what i am. The Shu officer dove her hand in the water to make her reflection desappear. She stood up and yawned then kept walking but when she turned around the corner she stopped dead in her tracks. Three guards were snoring heavily, Nu chuckled a bit and shook her head. She passed next to the guards and kneeled down next to a tree full of peach flowers when the sound of heavy boots clashing against the stone paths broke the peaceful moment. Nu Wa rolled under the cover of a tree, her green outfit was defenitly useful. '' Wake up! It's not the time to take a nap, you morons! '' said the newcomer on an harsh tone.The two guars woke up immediatly and stood up '' Sorry, my lord. This wont happen anymore.'' The first guard said, bowing in respect only to look up a second after as an other guard ran up to the tree men. '' Lord Lu Bu, err..i've come to inform you that .. '' the messager cut his sentence to catch his breath as Lu Bu turned to him, raising an eyebrow. '' the Shu officer escaped.'' Lu Bu stared at the sky and said whit calm voice '' What did you say? '' the messager becoming more unseasy repeated '' the Shu officer escaped, my lord. '' Lu Bu looked at the tree men, furious '' Hurry up! She must not get out of the castle's walls.Warn the other officers! Now go! '' the guards nodded quickly and ran in diferent direction,leaving they're commander alone.  
  
Lu Bu was indeed as scary as the rumors said. She would die from an heart attack if he was her superior. Lu Bu sat on the bench were the soliders were sleeping and buried his face in his hands. Damn, he's handsome! How come anyone noticed? Aww and look so cute like that!.What on Earth am i thinking!! Lu Bu= powerful,mean,handsome enemy. NOO!! Not handsome! He's bad, mean, arrogant,sexy..crap.. Nu Wa shook her head to chase her toughts, since yesterday she wasn't sane anymore. Nu Wa sighed and tried to stand up but she hit her head on a branch, the tree was shaking from the impact. Lu Bu immediatly stood grabing his weapon and headed toward the tree. Nu Wa cursed under her breath and jumped out of the tree, landing in front of Lu Bu. '' Fuck..this really isn't my day..'' said the girl, rubbing the back of her head. Lu Bu stared at her and blinked. Nu Wa kept cursing a while before noticing the warrior in front of her. Lu Bu cleared his troath and the petite officer looked at him, her emrald eyes widening in fear. She let out a small uneasy giggle and stepped back a bit '' Heh heh.Hey there..err i think i'm not wanted here so..i..think i'll leave now, bye bye '' saying so Nu Wa stormed toward the exit but before she could pass through the door, Lu Bu caught her by the wrist. '' You wont run away, Shu officer! '' he said turning Nu Wa to face him. Obiviously ticked off she replied to her pursuer '' HEY!! ME TOO I HAVE A NAME, YOU KNOW!?! IT'S NU WA. FOUR LETTERS HARD TO REMEMBER?!? '' Lu Bu looked at the girl he held, stunned. Nu Wa kicked him in the leg as hard as she could to get herself free, Lu Bu winced but his grip was only thighter.'' You little brat! '' the mighty warrior was fuming and Nu Wa started to feel a sharp pain in her wrist. '' Let me go! Ye-Haw! You're hurting me! '' pleaded Nu Wa but Lu Bu just glared at her. It was enough. Nu Wa took a deep breath and bit Lu Bu's hand until her mouth was filled whit his blood. He pushed her away and held his bleeding hand, cursing and insulting Nu Wa but she didn't care anymore. She just ran, ran as fast a she could and she wouldn't stop until she wont be able to do so anymore.  
  
----------- Wu castle, Gan Ning's room -----------  
  
Lu Xun and Gan Ning were playing cards but the two friends were lost in their own toughts, the cards on the table didn't moved for an hour.'' You think she's ok? '' asked Lu Xun, breaking the heavy silence.'' I hope so..I really do hope so. '' replied Gan Ning on a sad tone. '' Oh god, why of all people did we sent her?!? Maybe.maybe she's dead because of us. We wont see Nu Wa ever again! '' said the younger officer , starting to panic.'' Calm down..She'll be back, she's alive. '' replied the pirate. The two men looked at each other before storming out of the room.  
  
---------------- at same time Wu castle, Main Hall -------------  
  
'' ZhouYu, i wont be able to hide from the Shu officers that Nu Wa left. '' said Sun Quan of an imploring tone. '' I know, we waited long engouh. I going to get her back, i'm leaving tomorrow. '' as Zhou Yu finished his sentence Gan Ning and Lu Xun bursted in. '' We're coming two!! '' yelled Lu Xun at Zhou Yu from the back of the room.'' Yeah, no wayyou're leaving us behind. '' continued Gan Ning. '' As you wish but do not yell,some Shu officers might hear us. '' '' Too late, my lord '' said ZhaoYun as he walked in the hall holding his spear. Zhou Yu and Sun Quan glared at Lu Xun and Gan Ning who had gained a sudent interest for the walls.'' But i wont tell the others, as long that i can come along.'' Sun Quan quickly nodded. He didn't want to start a war whit the Shu kingdom.  
  
-------------- Dong Zhuo's Palace, Kitchen ----------  
  
Nu Wa crashed in the chauldrons and the frying pans, four guards pursuing her. She grabbed the biggest frying pan she saw and hit a guard whit it, knocking him out. '' Wow, maybe i should start to cook.. '' Nu Wa said looking at the pan. The second guard charged at her, an other swing of the frying pan and the guard was laying falt on his face, uncouncious. Nu Wa dropped the pan on the ground and ran across the kitchen. She was cornered and weaponless. She lost her rapier when she ran away from Lu Bu. The two guard left walked toward her, evil grins on their faces. Nu Wa backed until she reached some cages filled whit chickens. A smirk curved her thin lips, she turned around opened all the cages. The kitchen was filled whit flying, hyper chickens. She used this diversion to escape fromthe guards. The Shu officer ran to the other side of the castle and stormed in a corridor. There were thousands of doors. How could she knew witch way to go? She kept running straight foward and turned around the corner, a wall raising in front of her. Nu Wa closed her eyes , waiting to crash in the wall but she only fell flat on a soft carpet. She did pass through the wall. She looked at the richly decorated bedroom she was in. Her gaze stopped on a wall where all Lu Bu's halberts were resting but his lunar spear, he brought it whit him. She was in Lu Bu's room. Oh god..this really isn't my day.. She tought as she heard familiar heavy footsteps coming toward the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
So this is it for the third chapter!! More to come soon! .err just how's called Lu Bu's last weapon? Is it lunar spear?i'm not sure about it. Anyways Pleeaassee review as always O.O 


	4. Chapter IV Friend?

Disclamers : Yes indeed..it's not Xmas yet..so i stil dun own RTK nor DW..T-T  
  
A/N : Wait i don't have anything for now..Oh yeah!of coursehowcould i forget such an important thing.. THANKS FOR REVIEWS!!i feel loved ^-^  
  
Godi have'Like a stone' of audioslave stuck in my headsince yesterday!! WWWAAHH!! get it out! Get it out!  
  
Errr..yeah let's go on whit the story..  
  
Chapter IV :  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Nu Wa ran across the room and started to inspect the walls. If i came here passing through a wall there have to be an other exit..i wont survive this time.. Why do he have to come when I'M here.After few seconds Nu Wa still didn't found an other hidden doors but she wont give up already. The footsteps in the corridor sudently stopped, everything was silent.Silence.I HATE silence..!! A cracking sound indicated Nu Wa that the wall was starting to open. Whitout thinking she dove under the bed and held her breath. Lu Bu walked in and set his lunar spear next to the other ones. Shaking his head, he yawned and untied his hair then walked over his desk. He grabbed some scrolls and sat down on the huge, pricy looking bed. Oh god, oh god .i have to get out of here my godness please help me! Nu Wa tought as she heard Lu Bu putting aside the papers. '' She coudln't pass trough the main gate..nor the east one. The last time she's been reported she was in the kitchen. So forget about the east gate. She's still in here. Hyne, where's that little..'' whispered Lu Bu as he laid down on back ,closing his eyes.The room became quiet again,after a while the man still didn't move.Here's my chance!! Nu Wa tought, sneaking out of under the bed. She ran straight toward the exit but she didn't see Lu Bu's boots and fell down to the ground making a lound boom. Lu Bu's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed. He grabbed the first weapon he saw and pointed it at the intruder. '' Oops? '' said childishly Nu Wa as she looked up at the imposing general that stood before her. Lu Bu swung his great halbert at her in a vertical slash,but the enemy officer rolled aside, dodging the attack.The girl rose her hands in front of her and screamed at the mighty warrior to stop, tears rolling down on her pale cheeks. '' I..I'm too young to die, please. Let me go.'' implored Nu Wa. Lu Bu stopped in the middle on his second blow and put the halbert's blade under the shu officer's throat.'' You entered in this place without any autorization even so we still took care of you, Diao Chan offered you her friend ship but you tried to run away, you attack many guards,insulted me, snuck in my room and now you're begging me to let you alive after all what you did to us!?! '' said Lu Bu, glaring at the girl, anger burning in his eyes. '' Huh..well actually..yes. '' replied Nu Wa looking down at her boots. Whe she spoke again her sentence was cutted by many sobs '' B-But I'm didn't refused Diao Chan's friendship and i tried to escape because I tought you would try to..''. '' To?'' asked Lu Bu, calming down a bit. He put the weapon aside but still not letting his guard down . '' I don't know, to hurt me or lock me up in a dungeon or even kill me.i'm sorry. '' answered Nu Wa hiding her face in her arms. Lu Bu sighed and stood up '' But still why did you came here in my room ? '' he asked her but this time of a shofter tone. '' I was running away from some guards and i crashed into a wall. When i stood up, i was here. '' answered the young woman.Lu Bu simply shook his head and started to walk around. '' Then, I'll tell the others that i found you. '' he mumbled more to himself then the little crying girl that was sitting in a corner of his room. Nu Wa's sobs became even louder and Lu Bu started to feel uneasy, he turned to face her. '' It's ok, Nu Wa. I'll fix everything. '' whispered the general, kneeling down in front of the girl, she looked up at him '' H-hey..you remembered my name! ''she said, a smile appearing on her tear stained face.  
  
--------- Wu Palace ---------  
  
Gan Ning ran down the stairs carrying his weapon, his friend following behind whit a bunch of suplies.'' You have everything Lu? '' asked Gan Ning turning to the young man who was carefully walking down the stairs.'' Yeah, i think so '' answered Lu Xun almost triping over Gan Ning. '' Hey! Are you bling or something?!? You wantr to drop everything? '' shouted the pirate, catching the strategist. '' well maybe if Mister would help me a bit we could reach the stalls before everything is broke down! '' replied angrily Lu Xun. Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun walked up the two arguing officers.'' Are you two ready now?'' asked the gentle man Zhou, glaring at Gan Ning.''Y-yes, sir.'' Replied the pirate, still staring at Lu Xun who only nodded. '' Ok let's move on then!! '' shouted Zhao Yun as he ran out of the room. The three other men looked at each others once again before walking toward the exit as well.  
  
Lu Xun climbed on his white stailon, laughing at Gan Ning who was trying to saddle properly his horse. '' I'm a man of the sea, a sailor not a freaking horseman! '' yelled the officer as he trowed some hay at Lu Xun who was laughing even harder.Zhao Yun dismounted and grabbed the horse's harness and putted it to the horse, shaking his head. '' See? It's not THAT hard, just be a little more patient.'' said the little dragon smiling. Gan Ning thanked him and jumped on his horse. '' Let's hit the road, group! '' shouted the pirate storming out of the stalls, the others following behind.  
  
----------- Dong Zhuo's palace, trone room -----------  
  
'' Lord! '' a guard ran in the room and bowed respectfuly in front of Dong Zhuo. '' What is it? '' asked the one annoyed. '' Lu Bu found the woman! '' said the guard still bowing. '' Oh really? Is she pretty? '' asked the empror slightly interested. '' huh.well ..i think so, my lord. '' answered the guard. '' Fine, bring her to me! I want to see this beauty of my own eyes! '' ordered Dong Zhuo before lazily sitting back on his trone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Fourth chapter up!!sorry i know it's short and not oh so great.. i was kind of stuck..but any ways i swear the next one will be way better!! So reviews!  
  
Oh i don't really know if it's a good idea but..i think it might be funny to do a Zhao Yun/Gan Ning pairing.. tell meh what you think of it!! 


	5. Chapter V The Nightmare of Fabrics

Disclamer : crap..i'm tired of writing that..i don't own RTK or DW..  
  
A/N : Ok so..i'll try to do the yaoi pairing O.O; but i'll need your help!  
  
P.S : Bible homeworks,toasters,camping and webcams are roots of evil!!  
  
So let's go on whit the story!!  
  
Chapter V - The Nightmare of Fabrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
'' Nu Wa!! '' screamed the songtress as she ran up to her new friend, her footsteps echoing on the massive wall of the plain room. '' What is it? '' replied the officer ,turning around. She looked exhausted and it seemed that she cried a short while ago but Diao Chan who was standing before her was way to happy and eager to notice these details.''Lord Dong Zhuo wishes to meet you tonight '' answered the beautiful woman a wide smile curving her mily pink colored lips. Obiviously, she liked the idea and seeing Nu Wa acting so uneasy only incrased her anticipation.'' I bet it'll be great! Maybe he'll ask you to become a songtress just like me!! It would be so wonderful! '' continued Diao Chan becoming even more excited at each passing minute. '' I don't how to dance nor how to sing..'' replied Nu Wa on a stern tone.'' If sure you'll be fine..here come we have to find some pretty clothes for you! '' said the beautiful woman as she dragged her friend out of the room.  
  
'' Please Diao..you know that i don't like dress..and the only thing i hate more then that are pink dresses ..and Dong Zhuo of course. '' sighed Nu Wa. It's been an hour that Diao Chan was looking for the 'special' dress that she wanted Nu Wa to wear. Each dresses the Shu officer tried were becoming more fluffy, womenly and since a while it seemed that the songtress have a slight crush for pink. She looked at her surroundings boredly. The walls were painted in different pink shades and a large white furry carpet covered the floor. There was all sort of dresses hung to the walls, it looked like an enormous warobe . Anyways it doesn't matter if i'll have to wear one of those dresses..it's only for a stupid meeting, whit a stupid man..No one else will see me..As soon that i get out of the trone room i'll bolt in my room and change back..relax Nu everything will be fine..What if Lu Bu comes and sees me?!? He'll surely laugh at me..Hey wait sec.I don't care about him.Right? Diao Chan's exclamation brought back the dreaming officer to reality. '' It's perfect, perfect,perfect! '' said the songtress, who was now jupimg around the room happily. Nu Wa closed her eyes and slowy turned around to face a large silver framed mirror, her long dress brushed the ground making a weird fabric noise. Finaly, taking a large breath, she peeked an eye open.  
  
'' AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ..THING?!? '' screamed the girl as she triped over her dress and fell back. It's a nightmare..it's a nightmare..please i, Nu Wa, pray the gods that this isn't happening.. '' Please Nu..wear it for me. Keep it only for the appointment. '' implored Diao Chan using her softess tone. Her friend simply snorted while standing back up and finaly spitted an harsh '' Fine.''  
  
--------- A road leading to Dong Zhuo's territory ----------  
  
'' Man. I'm hungry and tired can we stop now? '' asked Gan Ning as he caught up whit Zhou Yu. '' I guess so..'' answered the strategist while stopping his horse, the others doing so as well. The pirate dismounted and headed toward an empty space to set the camp. '' Don't you think that he's been acting a bit weird lately? '' asked the younger strategist to the other Wu general. '' Maybe it's because he's worried about Nu Wa.'' replied the gentle man Zhou.'' Yeah but it looks like that he's avoiding Zhao Yun..'' continued Lu Xun but the only answer he got was a shrug of his general.  
  
'' Hey! am i the only one doing something useful here? I need some help whit my tent! '' shouted Gan Ning from the back of the camp. '' You don't need to yell..'' said calmly Zhao Yun while walking out of Shu tent. The pirate almost fell back in suprise. '' s-sorry i didn't know... '' relpied Gan Ning on a polite tone. '' It's ok. You don't look so well is there something wrong? '' asked the little dragon on a more concerned tone than he wanted to have. The Wu officer raised an eyebrown at the spear general before replying a dull '' Everything's fine.'' Zhao Yun nodded and started to set tent whit his ally. After few minutes it was completly set but something wasn't right. '' What that big hole's doing there? Why MY tent? Why?? '' whinned the naval officer while examining the huge hole on the west side of his tent. Lu Xun ran to the two men, laughing at Gan Ning. '' That what happens when you don't check your material!! '' teased the young strategist trying to catch his breath. '' It's you!! You'll pay for that Lu Xun, i swear! '' yelled the pirate who was now obiviously fuming. Lu Xun's eyes widened as he looked up at the older wu officer. He waved at him in a childish way before storming away.  
  
Gan Ning sighed and sat on the humide ground, looking at the sky that was covered by some thick black, menacing clouds. '' Good! Now it's gonna rain! Why now of all days?!? '' shouted the pirate, asking no one in particular. Thiny rain drops started to fall from sky. It wasn't Gan Ning's lucky day. Zhao Yun cleared his throat and looked down at the cursing man who sat in front of him. '' You could..sleep in my tent maybe? '' he asked whit a weak voice as if he was scared that Gan Ning would bite him. '' Thank you. '' replied the grateful Wu officer. They gattered the things around before running in the tent. At the second that Zhao Yun let the tent door's close, the small rain turned into a storm. It'll be a long night for sure..  
  
--------------- Back at Dong Zhuo's Castle -----------------  
  
Lu Bu drank down the dark red wine that filled his cup. He hated that Dong Zhuo, why of all people i must have been 'him' that become his adoptive father. Soon engouh i'll kill that pig. Were the only thoughts that filled his head. That and the girl that he found in his room. Earing that Diao Chan and a new 'guest' would come, tonight for the dinner was the only reason why he didn't leave and look around for Nu Wa. A lound knock and sound on of the heavy wooden door opening warned him of the arrival of the two girls. First, Diao Chan walked in proudly, she was beautiful as always but his attention was caught by the girl who followed her. She was wearing a beautiful long sleeve-less white dress, a pink ribbon was warped around her waist and an other one tied her raven hair her in a bun. She could have been an angel, if she wouldn't be frowning and glaring at the piggy emperor. Then he understood, the young women who was now standing in the middle of the room, bowing politly at Dong Zhuo was none other than Nu Wa. Lu Bu held back a laugh at the tought of the little tomboy that he fought against was now dressed like a songtress and was there to entertain him and his Ô so beloved father. Her dancing for Dong Zhuo? Never. The mighty Lu Bu wont let such a thing happen.  
  
After the presentation and everything, Nu Wa quickly walked, to not say ran, to the back of the room. She sat at the rusty wooden table and waited for Diao Chan to come back. '' I don't like that guy, he keeps staring at me all the time.'' whispered the newfound songstress when her friend came back. Diao Chan laughed softly '' Who are you talking about? Lord Dong Zhuo or Lord Lu Bu? I think you made a good impression tonight. '' asked the older woman whit still a little amusment in her voice. '' Huh?? Lu Bu's here?! I..I was talking about the fat guy.'' replied the Shu officer a little bit more lounder that she wanted to. Diao Chan glared at her apprentice '' Be a little more respectful Nu Wa! '' she said on a low tone. Luckily, Dong Zhuo wasn't paying attention to what the girls were saying but Lu Bu heard everything and couldn't hold and started to laugh. Dong Zhuo and the two songtress looked at him questioningly. Soon the silence was back in the huge room. '' Well, we should start Nu Wa '' said Diao Chan standing up. '' Start what? '' asked Nu Wa becoming more uneasy. He did laugh at me.Why did i accept such a request? Now i'm making a fool of myself.. thought Nu Wa while she was waiting for Diao Chan's answer. '' We are two songtress, you know what songtress do right? '' asked the skilled songtress whit a controlled calm and controlled voice. '' Yes but i already told you..i don't know how to sing nor how to dance!! '' whispered Nu Wa in panic. Diao Chan's stared at Nu Wa and shook her head in disbelief. '' what we're gona do?.. '' the two girls asked at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
This is it for the 5th chapy!! I hope you like it! I tried to do more descriptions..is it better than the other ones? Anyways please i want advices for Shouen-ai and yaoi stuff! So REVIEW!! And sorry if it took long to update..  
  
It's the longest chap i ever wrote!! O.O ..i think? 


	6. Chapter VI WAR!

Disclamer : err..ehh..I wear blue boxers!! and I don't own DW or RTK..  
  
A/N : sry if its been a while that i didn't update but whit the final exams and stuff like that i didn't got much time to write.Well so now i'm going back to work and i'll try to do something good. I'll try to make it more interesting then the two last chappys that i wrote. Thanks to my dear reviewers and i hope that you will still like&read this story. Oh and by now i know (thanks for the information) that lu bu's last weapon name ish Sky Scorcher..and i'll correct that in the other chapters..later cuz i'm too lazy to do it now * steals Sima Yi's fan and slaps herself whit it*  
  
Anyways let's go on whit da story. * thinks about what will happen whit Gan Ning&Zhao Yun* Muahahahahahah..  
  
Gan Ning : O.O; gahh..i'm too eager to know what that freak will do to me..  
  
Zhao Yun : yeah me neither..that lil girl is INDEED scary. .  
  
Music-Box : Meannies!! *hits Zhao and Gan whit a frying pan*. Now it'll be even worse in da story.  
  
Zhao Yun&Gan Ning : NNNNOOOOOooooooo.. T-T  
  
Gahh..got carried on.. Now we shall beging whit the story..this time for real..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
---------- Dong Zhuo's Palace - Trone Room -----------  
  
Nu Wa became pale as she felt her heart beating faster. She and Diao Chan walked toward the center of the enormous room. They were going to perform a dance even if she didn't know what it was. Slowly and carefully the older songtress led the way it was apparent that she was as nervous then the shu officer behind her. The two women stopped side by side and Diao Chan rose her hands gracfully in the air, Nu Wa tried her best to copy her friend but she was way to nervous to be graceful. Then sudently the silence and calm of the night was broke by the sound of clashing swords and war cries. A massive guard entered the room and dragged a poor peasant to Lu Bu.  
  
'' My lord, bandits are attacking. I beg you to help us. '' said the old man in bowing respectfuly. The mighty general nodded quickly and walked out of the room. Nu Wa glanced at Dong Zhuo who was sitting lazily in his golden trone. The pig was obviously staring at the women's body but Diao Chan didn't seem to mind. '' I..I'm going whit Lu Bu. '' said Nu Wa quickly before running out of the room, not waiting for any answers from the four person left behind. When the Shu officer finaly caught up whit Lu Bu they were almost at the exit of the castle. '' God..you walk fast!! '' said Nu Wa who was trying to catch her breath. '' What are you doing here? '' asked the general while opening the door that was leading to the stalls. '' I'm coming whit you. There's no way i'm staying back there whit.. '' Nu Wa cut her sentence short suddently aware that her opinion of Dong Zhuo might bring her even more troubles. Lu Bu simply rose an eyebrow at the girl before climbing on RedHare and exiting the castle castle. Nu Wa quickly jumped on a random horse before riding out of the room trying to catch up whit the other officer once again.  
  
------------ In Some Place Somewhere, Wu&Shu Camp ------------  
  
Gan Ning boredly streched in arms listening to the regular sound of the rain drops falling on the green tent's fabric. Zhao Yun fell asleep a short while ago, leaving the wu officer alone in his boredom. The pirate turned around and looked at the sleeping officer that laid next to him. He couldn't believe how he ended up sleeping whit the legendary Shu officer in the same bed. The man next to him let out a slight groan before wraping an arm around the pirate's waist and pulling him closer. Gan Ning froze and held his breath. Ok this was really really really baaaad idea. Tomorrow you're sleeping outside, alone. Thougt the wu officer trying to struggle out of Zhao Yun's grip but not wanting to wake him so that he'll see in witch embarrasing situation he was but unfortunatly the little dragon only tightened his grip.'' Err..Yun wake..up '' whispered Gan Ning while shaking lightly the sleeping man's shoulder. Zhao Yun eyelids slowly opened up before blinking few times. The Shu officer jumped backward, falling out of the bed. '' Sorry..I didn't meant to..'' said Zhao Yun, his cheek slightly turning pink. '' It's ok, man '' replied Gan Ning while standing up. He walked up to his bag and pulled out a wine bottle. The pirate pooped out the cap and drinking the half of the red liquid. The other officer stood up as well and walked to the drinking man. '' You want some? '' asked half- drunk wu officer while handing out the bottle to Zhao Yun who grabbed it while repling a mufled thanks. He brought the bottle to his lips and drank the rest of the wine before stumbling back the bed, Gan Ning following behind.  
  
------------ Village attacked by the bandits ---------  
  
Lu Bu swang the powerful Sky Scorcher over his head before slashing a the last terrified bandit who stood before him. He didn't have any time to loose, he tried to keep an eye on Nu Wa but she desappeared in the crowd sometime before and now she was nowhere to be seen . If something happened to the young songtress he couldn't forgive himself. The chief of bandits suddently jumped out of where he was hiding tried to stab Lu Bu in the back but a rapier cuted off his head before he could reach his sible. The general turned around seeing an headless body fell to the ground in front of him. He raised the blood stained blade of his weapon ready to fight the potential enemy that stood before him. The dust cleared and a femine form slowly emerged form the cloud, walking toward Lu Bu who sighed in relief. Nu Wa smiled at the older man and she wasn't hurt not even a little scratch. '' We did it,we won! '' said the young woman before jumping in Lu Bu's arm who dropped the Sky Scorcher in shock. The female officer ,who became aware of her reaction, quicly pulled away but Lu Bu's strong arm blocked her . She looked up at him who was now gently stroking her cheek, gazing down at her. Nu Wa wished that they would stay like that forever but soon Lu Bu pulled away. '' We should head back to the palace.'' said the migthy warrior on a colder tone then he wished but the girl only nodded before climbing on her white steed. Lu Bu grabbed firmly RedHare's harness and started to walk toward the building that was appearing at the horizon while Nu Wa looked at the blood colored sun who rose above the devastated battle site.  
  
---------- Back at the Wu-Shu camp ---------  
  
Lu Xun ran out of the Shu screaming '' I'm blind!! I'm blind!! '' almost triping over Zhou Yu who was siting down in the grass next to a warm fire, holding a cup of tea. The older strategist raised an eyebrow at the other Wu officer. '' What is it? '' asked the gentle man Zhou after that his friend calmed down a bit. ''G-Gan Ning and Zhao Yun sleeping together..'' relpied Lu Xun who was trully disturbed by his 'vision'. '' What of it? I already slept whit Sun Ce..'' said ZhouYu before taking an other sip of his fuming tea.'' But not like that..'' whispered Lu Xun as he sat next to Zhou Yu who was staring at him not understanding what he meant.  
  
Zhao Yun yawned but kept hid eyes shut unwiling to wake up. Sleep somemore..to earlier.. he thougt before notice the weight that was on his chest, his eyes imediatly snapped opened. Gan Ning was still sleeping, he was cuddled up in ZhaoYun's arms and his head was resting on his stomach. He carefuly pulled away from Gan Ning and walkedout of the tent.A violent headache was torturing the shu officer. No, he really didn't want to remember what happened last night.  
  
Gan Ning woke up a short while after ZhaoYun, having an hang over as well but he didn't mind at all for him it was simply normal. He jumped out bed and grabbed his vest heading out of the tent. When he stepped out he found himself stared at by Lu Xun and Zhou Yu. '' What? '' asked the short tempered pirate while looking down ar himself, everything was normal. ZhouYu shook his head '' Nothing..We should be going now i don't think Nu Wa's having much fun out there..'' said the Wu long-haired Wu officer , straightning himself. The four men undid the camp and set the bags on their horses preparing to leave now the sun was high in the sky. Today the weather was on their side they should reach Dong Zhuo's Palace..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Done whit da chapter ...hey do you guys know an other site where we can find some RTK or DW fics? O.o anyways i hope youlikedthe chappy even if it's short lika all the others and not oh so good but anyways. Review!! I wanna know if my story still interest someone out in this crazy world.. aething 


	7. Chapter VII Farewell

Disclamers : I changed boxers often since the last chap and there's only 5 months before Xmas!! Oh and i don't own DW nor RTK forthe 7th time.  
  
A/N : ya..gonna try to write an other chapter now..gonna 'try', yup. Oh and if Boy of The Ocean is reading this fic i have message for him...WRITE AN OTHER CHAP FOR BREAKING THE BEAUTIFUL OR I GONNA SUICIDE!!!..thank you and other person if you meet please tell him i would greatly appreciate.  
  
Oh and one last thing, since i'm writing this fics for you guys and I know that Wandering Shadow isn't pleased whit my couples well you my beloved reviewers only got to tell me a couple you would like to see in the story and I'll make it (err..no characters already paired whit someone please ^- ^;;)  
  
So now the story.  
  
Junyi : hey you wait!  
  
Music-Box : huh?  
  
Junyi : how come i'm you're fav male character in DW and i'm not in this fic?!?  
  
Music-Box : err..huhh..well you'll be there at Hu Lao Gate..o.O;;  
  
Junyi : yeah better doing so, m'am or else..* grabs his Peacock Talon *  
  
Music Box : EEEEeeepp!! * runs away, chased down by Zhang He and crashes in Sima Yi *  
  
Sima Yi : quit playing kiddie gotta write you fic..  
  
Music-Box : .ok.. e.e  
  
So now the stroy..story god damn i can't type today.. O.O;;  
  
Chapter VII - Farewell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
------------- Dong Zhuo's castle -----------  
  
The two songtress walked calmly down the glorious main hall. The morning's sunrays were dancing on the white marbe floor.'' Wait..repeat that again..what did Lu Bu exactly did to you last night? Have you slept together? '' asked Diao Chan to Nu Wa for the six time in a row. The Shu officer was growing bored. ''No we DIDN'T slept together and nothing special happened, really. We fought against the bandits that's all. '' replied the younger girl whit a monotone voice. A third person walked in the hall charged whit scrolls and documents. The two friends chuckled before asking the poor major if they could help. The paper carrier gratefully accepted the help and handed a pile of scrolls to the two officers before leading them toward an other room. Nu Wa was almost running behind her guide even if he was carrying much more documents then her he was walking incredibly fast, almost as fast that Lu Bu walks. The three officers passed trought many identical doors and corridors. Hyne, this castle's a real labyrinth.. thought Nu Wa when they finaly arrived at their destination. When Diao Chan caught up whit them she was panting but she didn't got the time to catch up her breath that the heavy wooden doors in front of them swung open, revealing Lu Bu whit a strategist who were working on some plot. Nu Wa felt heat raising to her face as her heart started to beat faster at each step she took foward. Oh-oh..what the hell am I gonna do if Diao starts questioning Lu Bu just like she did to me.. asked Nu Wa silently to anyone. She quickly glanced around the room. A huge heavy old table was in the center where Lu Bu and the other unknown man were siting to wall to the right was peirced by a window and some barrels were spread around the place. Ok if she dares ask some stupid question to Lu Bu . I run past the guards and I escape by the window. That's it I found my plan. Nu Wa repeated her 'plan' to herself as if she was afraid to forget it. A snort from a guard shook the shu officer back to reality. Diao and the major had drop their documents since a long on the table and everyone was obviously waiting for her. Lu Bu was raising one of his dark eyebrow at her awkardly. She laughed nervously and quickly dropped the scrolls on the table before heading straight toward the window. She looked at the beautiful landscape to calm down a bit. Some green and red flags caught her attention, Nu Wa's eyes narrowedtrying to discern to patterns of the colorful things.  
  
When she realised what it was she let out a hint of a scream and fell back. How could I forget such a thing?!? Oh my god, oh my god. They're here to get me! Thought Nu Wa in total panic not noticing that Lu Bu knelt down next to her and was trying to help her up. The young songstress looked quickly at the officer next to her and stumbled back up but only fell back Lu Bu's powerful chest.'' Huhh.sorry I realy got to go. Farewell '' mumbled Nu Wa before storming out of the room. She ran as fast as she could pushing the thousans of doors that were blocking her path, her light footsteps echoing of the solid ground. When she finally reached the south gate a bunch of troops were blocking her path. The front line was composed of familiar faces she already met in the castle's ground. All the solider stood head up high even if she could see that they all felt betrayed by the officer standing before them.'' How could you, how dare you..'' Lu Bu's voice stalked the petite girl.The mighty general stepped foward, walking out of the shadows. '' do this to me. '' at the end of his sentence Lu Bu's voice weakened but he didn't actknowledge of it. Not in front of his troops.'' It's not what you think! I swear I've got nothing to do whit this, I didn't called them! '' pleaded the songtress but she knew it was useless. She simply lowered her head before passing next to Lu Bu and heading toward the imposing stone gate. She walked past the infanties, majors, and bowmans but any of them moved. Lu Bu ordered to the troops to take their defending position. The two officers remained silent until the last solider left the place, Nu Wa had rest a hand on the gate witing for Lu Bu to speak first. ''So you are truly leaving. I hope you gathered engouh information, spy.'' spat Lu Bu on a cold, distant tone.''I am not a spy or a least not in the way you think I am. I only verified if the rumors about the fact you were preparing an attack against Shu was true.'' replied the young woman before looking up at the older man.''I'm going back home now. Please tell Diao Chan that she was a great friend and thank you Lu Bu for all what you did for me. I am trully happy that I met you. Farewell Lu Bu-san'' said Nu Wa as the gate before her opened. She walked away whitout turning back.  
  
------------------ Road to Dong Zhuo's Castle ----------------  
  
'' Finally we're almost there!! '' suddently exclaimed Gan Ning making Lu Xun almost fall off his steed. '' Yeah, at least we didn't do all the way here for nothing. '' agreed Zhao Yun, glancing at Gan Ning blushed a bit, feeling ZhaoYun's stare upon him.  
  
'' Sorry to decevive you guys but i seems that your trip ends here. '' shot a female voice from behind a bush. The four generals immediatly grabbed their weapons and turned toward the direction of the voice. A laugh escaped from the mysterious woman and she stepped out of the bush. Thorns and small tree branches were stuck in her raven hair. She weared a green armor and a fine rapier was attached to her waist. Exclaimations from the four men overwhelmed the girl's laughters. '' Hey we came here to saved and laugh at us. '' said Zhou Yu who was the to regain his composture. He tried to sound shocked but the faint smile on his face indicated that he was more pleased than insulted. Soon engouh more laugthers bursted out of the usualy calm meadow. The serpent girl was back. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
wheee!! 7th chap!! anyways i can't seem to write long engouh chappys gahh gotta work on that one T-T anyways I hope you guys like the chap anyways.  
  
And do not fear this isn't the end. 


	8. Chapter VIII Wich Way Was It Already?

Disclamers : well you know it.I already told it seven times so i wont type it anymore.  
  
A/N : I tried for 2 weeks to post the chapter 7 and y'know what? I could upload the fucking chapter!! O.O (this what the PG-13 is for. XD)and I could finally send the chapter after sending many many e-mails to fanfiction. So now i'm back and the story can go on and sorry if it took loooongtopost this cuz it was very hard forme to write it..  
  
Zhang He : Why!?! Oh why is this happening! Oh cruel world. * kneels down in defeat *  
  
Music-Box : Junyi..it's ok.. I'll be able to write my story now.  
  
Zhang He : I know but why the hell you weren't able to upload the chapter exactly when I'm going to be in the next chapter!!TELL ME!!  
  
Music-Box :huhh..dunno really ..cuz you ish no lucky maybe?  
  
Zhang He : that's it! Tell me that I'm useless and a waste of space and times for the readers!Anyone like me upon Earth!!  
  
Music-Box : * raises an eyebrow at Zhang He * man..you're insane..and we have to ask readers to know if they doesn't like you..but me like you anyways.ok? OK?  
  
Zhang He : ....  
  
M-B : So please vote if ya guys want Junyi to stay or not ..if no the poor lil Zhang-Zhang will cry..=O.O=  
  
Err yeah I almost forgot ..lets continue whit the story!  
  
Chapter VIII - Wich was it already?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
'' I'm telling you that we came by the left one! '' shouted Lu Xun. '' No, I completly sure that we took the right one.'' replied Zhou Yu who starting who was starting to get upset . Gan Ning, Zhao Yun and Nu Wa simply waited in the back, looking at the two arguing strategist. '' It was the left! '' screamed the younger who's face was becoming of a brighter red at each passing seconds. '' Lu Xun, I know that we came by the right one.'' said Zhou Yu on calm tone before passing next to the fuming Lu Xun, the rest of the group following behind him. '' Damn you, Zhou Yu '' said Lu Xun clenching his theets before rising his fiths and punching the older strategist in the face, making him fall off his brown steed. The horse before running away, desappearing between the many trees, leaving his confused owner layingon the ground.'' What the fuck is your problem?! '' said Zhou Yu still rubbing his cheek as he tried to get back up. After few tries he finally suceeded to stand on his two feets. '' H-hey guys, cool down! Your not gonna start fighting, right? ''said the pirate, trying to prevent more troubles. Zhou Yu glared at Lu Xun before turning to face Gan Ning. '' And what am I supposed to do now?my horse ran off! '' shouted the strategist. '' Well you could climb on mine, I guess.'' said Zhao Yun. Zhou Yu looked up at the shu officer before noddin. He climbed behind the spear general as the rest of the group took off. This time the younger Wu strategist had no choice but to follow.  
  
Even if the men kept denying it, Nu Wa knew that they were lost. It has been hours that the group kept ridding and they seemed only to go deeper into the forest, getting themselve even more lost if it was possible. All the trees looked alike and anything could help them to find their way. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of the leaves until Gan Ning something pointed over the trees. '' Look there is smoke over here! We will be able to ask our way! '' yelled the wu officer to the others as the group took off.  
  
--------------- Dong Zhuo's Palace, Pheonix Garden ------------  
  
Diao Chan ran across the garden ordering her guards to search for the missing Nu Wa, she had been searching her friend the entire day and the Shu officer was nowhere to be found. The songtress kept running from room to room as she screamed Nu Wa's name and the only reason she stopped was that she had almost no voice left. She brushed away one of the pink silk rebbon that tied her hair in a bun before sitting on the cold stoned bench, sighing heavily. It was then that Lu Bu walked out of behind an oak tree. He kept his head low and all the praise and arrogance he once had was now vanished. Diao Chan moved aside to let the mighty warrior sit next to her. The two of them stayed silent, simply staring at the sky. The woman knew that she shouldn't speak but she couldn't bare it anymore, the only friend but Lu Bu that she had was missing and even he wasn't allright. He tried to hide it and he would have suceeded if she hadn't been there. She knew way too well the man to not notice that he had changed. The songtress took a deep breath to speak up. '' What happened? Where's Nu Wa? '' she finaly asked, lowering her gaze from the azure sky to stare at her friend.'' Shu and Wu came to take her back,I thougth that she betrayed us, that she sent a messager to them and I asked every single men of the army if they saw her talk to an other solider or something that could be suspicious. All the answers were no. I misjuged her and now she's gone but what do you want to do? '' replied Lu Bu before standing up and heading toward the exit of the garden.  
  
Diao Chan jumped on her feets and ran up in front Lu Bu blocking the way. '' Tell me one thing though, do you love her? '' she asked while resting her hands on her hips. '' You know the answer, what's the point to ask such a question? '' replied the general on a cold tone frowning in depleasure at the inquisite question of the songtress. '' Because I want to hear it from your mouth. '' answered the woman. '' Yes. Are you happy now? '' shouted Lu Bu as he pushed Diao Chan out of his way. She fell back on the hard stoned path and let out a painful groan.'' So you want her back, right? Why don't you go after her. '' screamed back the beauiful woman as she stood back up, brushing the dust off her dress. The man stopped dead in his tracks and looked down before whispering '' I can't, I ordered her to go away. I.'' '' You cannot know what will be her answer until you ask her. It's worth a try, no? '' cutted Diao Chan before walking away whitout waiting for Lu Bu's answer.  
  
------------------ Some Where in Some Place in the Forest ----------------  
  
Nu Wa dismounted and silently snuck to a bush. Taking all her precious time she slowly peeked an eye out. The smoke came from a small Wei camp some soliders were patroling around but any high ranked officers seemed to be there. Suddently a hand covered girl's mouth and pulled the shu officer back. Nu Wa let out a small struggled scream when she felt the cold blade of the Peacock Talon pressing against her neck. '' What a beautiful Shu officer we got there. '' said Zhang He as he stood back up forcing Nu Wa to do so as well. Moving the claws of his weapon away he walked up in front of Nu Wa. '' If you scream, you're dead.'' warned the beautiful officer before removing his hand. ''So what bring you to Wei's territory on this wonderful evening ,m'lady?'' asked Zhang He , leaning against a tree.'' Well actually we didn't come here to make troubles. We're kinda lost.'' replied Nu Wa scratching the back of her head. '' We? How many are you? ''mumbled the Wei officer as he catched as smell leaf in the palm of his hand.''Five. Me, Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, Lu Xun and Zhao Yun.'' answered the young girl, seeing no point to lie about this fact. '' No troops? Only five officers and important ones? You're lying. '' stated the tall man before looking away. '' No, I swear we're not here to attack!'' pleaded Nu Wa stepping toward Zhang He. '' Then why? I still do not believe you.'' Replied the Wei officer who seemed to be decevieved by Nu Wa's lie. The girl stepped even closer and tried to grab Zhang He's arm but He pushed her back and grabbed his weapon, ready to fight the Shu officer. '' No, wait please. Let me show you. I'm telling the truth.'' said Nu Wa on an imploring tone. '' It could be an ambush. '' whispered Zhang He still on his guard. '' It's not, i swear and if i lied you just have to kill me, ok?'' replied Nu Wa before taking Zhang He's and dragging him in the opposite direction of the Wei camp.  
  
The Shu officer passed trought some thick bushes and arrived in the middle of a road. Where the three Wu officers and the Shu one were arguing on which road they came from. Zhang He who was following behind Nu Wa stopped when he saw the four yelling men. '' See I told you. '' said Nu Wa on a pleased tone. ''I see. So you're truly lost?'' asked Zhang He who seemed to be totaly trown off guard by the situation. The young officer nodded and looked toward the group who were now talking about Zhao Yun and Gan Ning had to slept together. The pirate's face was as red as a tomato and Lu Xun was laughing at him. Obviously the four officer hadn't notice Zhang He's and Nu Wa's prescence. Nu Wa walked up to Zhao Yun and waved at him. The spear general turned around to greet the petite girl but the smile fadded on his face when he noticed Zhang He behind her. Whit a swift movement he grabbed his spear and pointed it's blade toward the Wei officer. '' It's ok! I brought him here. I asked him to help us to find our way. '' said Nu Wa before turning around to face the feminine man. '' So will you help us, please?'' she asked crossing her arms behind her back. Zhang He gave a short nod to the Shu officer. ''But first let me bring horses for everyone and I have to send a messager to my lord to inform him of my departure.'' Stated the new found guide before heading back to his camp. '' W-wait a sec! '' shouted Zhou Yu before jumping off Zhao Yun's steed and running up to the leaving officer. '' Our lords doesn't know about this and..you see if they learn about it, we're dead so could you lie a bit in you letter? We would appreciate to stay alive. '' asked nervously the wu strategist, avoiding the eye contact whit the wei general who seemed to be amused by the situation. '' Don't worry if Cao Cao learns that I helped potantial enemies, i'm dead as well so..'' answered Zhang He before running out of sight, toward the Wei camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
So this is it for the 8th chapter.I don't know if like it. Anyways I had lots of problems writing and sorry if there's alot of OOCness whit Diao and Lu..I did my best.I think? Anyways tell me if you liked it and if no i'll try to improve it.Oh and there will be more Gan Ning/Zhao Yun don't worry!  
  
M-B : happy?!? You're in the story now!  
  
Zhang He : Oh well..Kinda  
  
M-B : -.- What's wrong now?  
  
Zhang He : It's ok, it's ok! I'm happy see? * smiles *  
  
M-B : * slams her head on the keyboard * oh god.. 


	9. Chapter IX The Road For Love

Disclaimers : see previous chapter of the previous chapter.or the 7th one..  
  
A/N : yup well an other chapter..*nods* I know I don't update pretty often but I'm pretty busy of these days, I'm never at home..At least I update more often then Boy Of The Ocean whit Breaking The Beautiful..It's very goody story..AND I'LL TURN COMPLETLY NUTS IF THERE'S NOT A NEW CHAP SENT DURING THIS SUMMER!! O.O.ok sorry but I had to say it. So i'll stop boring you guys whit my ramblings and let's go on whit the story!  
  
Zhang He : hey what about me?!  
  
M-B: will ya stop winning already!?!you're in the story, you talk there!  
  
Zhang He : ..fine  
  
Chapter IX - The road for love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group was traveling down the impressive snowy peeks of the mountains that were marking Wei's territory's limits, Zhang He led them there telling them that it was too dangerous to stay in Wei's roads. The horses were tired from advancing in such harsh weather conditions but the group didn't stop, they simply couldn't stop. ''My fingers!! I can't feel my fingers anymore! My fingers are dead!'' screamed the pirate, breaking the silence that fell recently over the small group. '' Now it's your fingers, few minutes ago it was your leg and before it was your toes and even before it was your nose.Will you stop whinning already? Everyone is freezing here, you're not the only one! '' yelled back Lu Xun who was following behing Zhang He. Nu Wa laughed at the comments, she didn't rememdered that the two wu officers were that entertaining. The Shu spear general passed in front of her and Zhou Yu to settle down next to Gan Ning. He sighed before removing his gloves and handing them to the shivering pirate. Gan Ning whispered a short '' Thanks '' before grabing them quickly. Zhao Yun simply smiled before looking back toward the front of the group. The silence overwhelmed the scene once again as they kept riding through the snow fields and the sharp edged boulders. The cold wind slowly calmed and soon they could see the golden field of the Shu territory appear at the horizon. '' Look!! Over there! There's a field!'' shouted Nu Wa as she passed in front of everyone, riding full speed toward the plain as they others ordered thier horses to speed up as they tried to catch up whit the shu general.  
  
Few minutes later everyone was enjoying the warm temperature of the plain. '' I think we should set up our camp here. I'm tired and I want to rest. '' commented Zhou Yu as he streched his arms over his head. '' Good idea I vote for this as well. '' agreed Lu Xun before glancing at Zhao Yun and Gan Ning. The two man nodded before dismounting at the same time. '' Ok then, we stay here. '' said Zhang He as he untied the bag that contained his tent.  
  
--------------- Wei Camp in The Forest ------------------  
  
The remaining troops in the camp were simply resting, for them the day had been calm and they were expecting that the evening wouldn't be any different but some unexpected visitors broke the calm of the place. Now the privates were running in every directions in total disorder until a deep and cold voice brought them back to composture. '' Where is the officer in charge of this place? '' asked Lu Bu who was now waiting in the middle of the camp. He found the place pretty unusual and Red Hare was more nervous then he was normaly. A young private stepped foward. '' Lord Zhang He is gone for the day, sir. '' informed the private bowing respectfuly. Diao Chan who was behind Lu Bu raised an eyebrown at the private. What does this mean? A Wei officer leaving his camp like that? This isn't normal. She thought but Lu Bu spoke again before she could inform him of her worries.'' Then, has any of you seen a group of Shu and Wu officers pass? '' asked Lu Bu as he were trying to keep Red Hare in place. The steed was hiting the ground whit one of his large hoove to mark his unpatience '' Yes, lord. Actually, Lord Zhang He is gone whit them. '' replied the private who was impressed by figure of the mighty warrior mounted on his legendary steed. The rest of the troops glared at the behavior of the private but anyone dared to speak nor to move. '' Do not worry, We are not here for war, we're simply searching for someone. Could please tell us in witch direction they're gone? We think that the person we are looking for is among them. '' stated Diao Chan, looking at the trembling private what was amusing her. '' They're heading south for the Wu territory. '' replied the private before shallowing. '' Now could you please leave?'' asked an other private who seemed as scared as the man in front of them. Lu Bu simply nodded and soon the two officer were back on the road.Now that we know where to head, it will be easy to catch up whit them since we have Red Hare.. tought the enchantress as they rode toward south.  
  
----------------- Shu Plains, Wei, Wu and Shu camp --------------  
  
The camp was now set a while ago but the group still had a problem. There was not engouh tents for everyone. '' You could have told me this before leaving maybe?'' said Zhang He on an irrited tone before turning around to enter his tent. '' Wait, please. I'm sorry but I didn't thought that there wasn't engouh tents for all of us.'' replied Nu Wa. '' It wouldn't have happened if Mr.Lu Xun didn't cut a hole in MY tent. '' shouted Gan Ning before stomping into Zhao Yun's tent followed by the spear general who was trying to calm him down. '' Ok then this is settled Gan Ning will sleep whit Zhao Yun. '' said Nu Wa as Zhou Yu and Lu Xun walked in their own tents. '' Hey what about me? You want me to sleep outside?! '' shouted the shu officer at the two men but any answer were heard. The girl simply sighed before glancing around the camp, searching for a tree or some shelter where she could pass the night. '' You could sleep in my tent. '' proposed Zhang He who was leaning against a pole of the his tent. '' R- really? I can? '' asked Nu Wa who didn't expect this kind of proposal from the Wei officer. '' Of course, why not? '' replied Zhang He. The girl smiled gratefuly before she swinging her arms around Junyi's neck to hug him. The suprised Wei officer stood there for few seconds before huging the girl back, not knowing what else to do.'' Thank you.'' said Nu Wa, leting go off Zhang He before storming into the tent, the graceful officer following behind the girl.  
  
---------- Inside Zhao Yun's tent -----------  
  
'' So who's gonna sleep on the bed? '' asked Zhao Yun as he removed the upper part of his armor. '' You decide, I don't really mind. '' replied Gan Ning of was sitting in a corner, apparently still mad at the young Wu strategist. '' I'll take the bed then. '' said the spear general before sitting at the small wooden table. He hoped for a good conversation whit the pirate as usual but Gan Ning stayed silent, deep in toughts. '' Are upset like that because of Lu Xun? '' asked the shu officer while looking around the tent that he had seen so many times. '' may I ask why do you care, Zhao Yun?'' replied the pirate before looking at his friend who was blushing for no apparent reasons. '' Don't know..maybe because it really unlike to be silent..'' lied the spear general before walking toward the depressed Gan Ning. '' It's just that since we're gone on that trip me and Lu are arguing non-stop and we're suposed to be friends, y'know.'' answered the pirate before looking back that the tent's ground. '' It's not your fault. '' stated Zilong as he rose Gan Ning face to look at him in the eyes. '' Maybe there's something wrong whit his family but it's simply not your fault if he's different. '' continued the Shu officer as he slowly bent toward the pirate, looking at his handsome face and whitout even thinking he pressed his lips against Gan Ning's. The pirate quicly pulled away in shock, staring at the man in front of him. '' What was that? Did you.. did you kiss me? Hey I'm talking to you! '' shouted Gan Ning as he grabbed Zhao Yun's arm who was fleeing toward the tent's exit. '' Not that loud, please!'' whispered the spear general as he turned to face the pirate, embarrasment could be shown all over his face. '' So you DID kiss me.'' replied the pirate who was now grining micheviously, still holding Zhao Yun's arm. The shu officer blushed even more and tried to break free from the pirate's firm grip by twisting his arm but the only result of this was to be pulled even closer to him.'' Let me go.'' Pleaded the spear general as tears were forming into his eyes. Gan Ning grin fadded away as he saw Zilong's expression.'' No. You're staying whit me. '' replied the pirate before gently brushing away a tear that rolled down on Zilong's cheek, who seemed confused by the his action. The crying officer opened his mouth to say something but was soon silenced by Gan Ning who caught his lips whit his. He stood there as suprised as the pirate was previously but he didn't pull back. He simply warpied his arms around the pirate's waist before kissing him back. Gan Ning broke the embrace after a while, laughing softly. '' I guess no one will sleep on the ground tonight '' said the pirate before grabing Zhao Yun's chin and kissing him once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I did it! I did it! Sorry if it's not Oh so great but I'm not the best whit fluffyness.. And I don't if there's errors in the reviews okie? I do some myself X_X;..  
  
Zhang He : Some? I'm wondering if there only one single review where there's not an error!!  
  
M-B : Junyi..Shut up please.. 


	10. Chapter X Fire and Ice

Oops huh this is the right chapter heh heh ^.^;  
  
A/N: Sorry, folks it's been a while since the last update.. but my parents separated and I  
moved out and we had to buy a new comp and set internet so you guys get the pic?  
Anyway, now I'm back so we can continue.. If you still want to read me .. heh heh ^.^*  
  
Zhang He: And what excuse will you have next time? My cat died in a plane crash?!  
  
M-B: Junyi please don't start whit that again..* duck tapes Zhang He to a tree and locks him up in her basement* oh damn I need him for the story..-.- ;  
  
Chapter X- Fire and Ice  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
------ Wu, Wei, Shu Camp, Lost in the middle of some Shu plains ------  
  
Nu Wa woke up as she felt the man lying next to her sit up in the small bed. The dark blue blanket that was thrown over her felt down as she sat stretching her arms over her head. '' What's wrong?'' she asked to the Wei general who was putting on his shoulder plate. He smiled faintly before shaking his head, strands of jet blank hair falling in front of his face. '' It's already noon, dear. It's time to continue our through this magnificent coutry.'' He replied before exiting the tent.'' '' W-wait for me!!'' she shouted before jumping out of bed, grabbing her rapier and dashing out of tent. The five men stood around a small camp fire, Gan Ning siting next to a thoughtful Zhao Yun. Lu Xun was fighting whit his tent as he tried to fold the material correctly so that it could fit in the bag who was thrown carelessly near the fire. Zhou Yu was chatting whit Zhang He as they drank their tea, talking about the next road they should take. The young girl walked over Lu Xun laughing at him. '' Stop laughing and try to help me, you would be nice for once.'' Said the small strategist as he kicked the tent's poles as far as he could. '' Hey, who put fabrics in the fire? '' asked Gan Ning as he looked at Lu Xun and Nu Wa. '' Anyone..'' Lu Xun raised an eyebrow at his fellow before looking toward the fire. '' Oh Damn it!!'' Lu Xun swore as he ran up to the burning. He started to jump on it to light out the fire but before he could do so his pants lighted in fire. Everyone laughed so hard that they couldn't anything else as the wu general ran in rounds around the camp. Zhang He pointed over the small pond next to the camp between to laughers. Lu Xun jumped into the pond, splashing Zhao Yun and Gan Ning.  
  
------- The Mountains before the plain ------  
  
Red Hare didn't slow it's pace, not the it was exhausted but that his owner didn't let him this liberty. It's been nine hours that they left the camp and they didn't stopped once. Diao Chan warped her arms tighter around Lu Bu's waist. The waves of pain that travelled through her back followed the rhythm of the stallion's race. She asked the general to stop many times but he disagreed. He said the weather was too harsh to set a camp and she knew that all wanted was to catch up whit his loved one, Nu Wa. As they continued their way the wind became even more violent and soon they couldn't see a meter ahead of them, as snow and ice crystal danced in the blizzard. Lu Bu let out an unhappy grunt and the enchantress looked up toward him. '' What will we do? '' she asked to her companion, her voice was trembling from the cold. '' We must keep going, this temperature won't win over the mighty Lu Bu. '' he replied on a tone that implied no discussion. Because of the small distraction they couldn't notice soon enough the deadly ravine in front of them. Diao Chan let out an horrifed shriek as Lu Bu pulled on the reins of Red Hare, the horse stopped it's hooves sliding on the thin ice hidden by the thick snow. Each seconds were passing like hours as they finally reached the edge. Diao Chan closed her eyes tight and held on to Lu Bu's arm, praying. She could still feel the glacial wind who wiped her face, no deadly fall of fifty meters. The songtress let out a sigh as she sheepishly looked over the general's shoulder, only few centimetres separated from the end.  
  
-----------Shu Plains - the super giga mega ultra.. camp.. really --------  
  
Lu Xun stared helplessly at the ashes that composed the bag of his tent. '' I have engouh of that! This is.. this is the most twisted mission that ever happened in whole china's history! I give up, I won't go a inch further ahead!! '' screamed the young man who was fuming since half an hour. '' I know, I know. We understood the first of the 23 times you told us that.'' answered in a desperate sigh the Wei general who was packing the various items he possessed. Gan Ning ,who had suddenly gained an impressive interest in Zhang He's objects, kept asking what was that or this. '' Why don't you just go asking Zhao Yun questions? He seems to miss you.'' Thrown Nu Wa from behind a tent. Gan Ning turned around as a lightning of anger crossed his eyes and stomped to Nu Wa. '' Did you say? '' he asked her, beaming. The girl let out a chuckle and ran as fast as she could into the fields pursued by the pirate who was now swearing at her like a mad man.  
  
When the camp was finally packed the sun already was setting at the horizon. Zhou Yu shook he's head as he waited for the rest the group standing next his dark bay horse. '' Are you ready now? I would like to see my wife before the end of the month..'' he said as he climbed on the stallion, mimicked by the rest of the group.  
  
Nu Wa glanced at Zhang He before looking at the road ahead of her. '' Well, I guess the time to see farewell. '' she mumbled avoiding the confused eyes of her new found friend. '' Why? I can't follow along? '' he asked, troubled. ''Actually, I don't it'll be secure for you to travel through the Shu and the Wu territory, y'know.'' the shu general replied. '' I see, well I guess everything must end someday, farewell Nu Wa!'' On these words the long haired man turned around and rode back toward the Wei territory. The young fought the urge to chase down after him as her eyes became watery. Her friend became a foe soon she will have to fight him on the battlefield. Shaking her head to forget this harsh thoughts she turned back to the last few days a continued her way whit the rest of the small group in few days she will be back home.  
  
-------- limits of the Shu and the Wei territory -------  
  
Zhang He tried to protect his eyes from the wind, cursing under his breath about the bad weather and the fact that he had to cross the mountains once again and this time alone. The sound of hooves echoed trough the high stoned escarpment. Unsure of which direction it came he thought that his friends came back for him but the faint smile that formed on his lips disappeared when he saw the form of a warrior emerging from the blizzard in front of him. Lu Bu smirked at the sight of Zhang He shivering on his horse .'' Out of my way, you scum! '' shouted Lu Bu at his enemy. '' You won't pass trough so easily! At least try to proceed gracefully!'' answered back Zhang He as he jumped off his horse. Lu Bu ordered to Diao Chan to wait and hold Red Hare as he unsheathed the sky scorcher from the saddle. He dismounted and walked toward his opponent who looked at him venomously trough the claws of his peacock talon. '' Have you finished whit your testament narcissi boy?'' asked Lu Bu as he raised his weapon over his head. '' You won't hurt her.'' spitted the wei general as he crossed the claws of his weapon ready to take the blow. Lu Bu brought down the blade of his weapon fiercely onto the crossed blades which destabilised the other general but at Lu Bu's disbelief, Zhang He recovered fast enough to toward Lu Bu. Each blows were easily blocked by the opponent as he swung his spear side to side. Like he thought the Wei general was already exhausted and the cold had considerably slowed him down. Lu Bu shook his head as he spun his albert over his head to finally swing it down toward clawed genral and this time handsome man didn't have the time to parry the deadly attack. He let out a cry of pain at the blade dove into his flesh the snow around him tainted whit crimson blood as the sound of clashing metal that could be heard in mountain slowly disappeared. Only the whisper of the wind overwhelmed scene once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Done! Oh wow a love triangle whit Zhang-Zhang Lu Bu and Nu Wa.. or there was anyways.. So this is it please.. review, review and review, you know there can't too much of reviews.. o.O 


End file.
